dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joanne Tseng
Perfil *'Nombre:' 曾之喬 / Zeng Zhi Qiao *'Nombre en inglés:' Joanne Tseng *'Apodos:' 喬喬 / Chiao Chiao (Qiao Qiao) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jianshi, Hsinchu, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana Mayor *'Agencia:' HIM International Music Biografía En 2002, Tseng junto con Esther Liu formaron un dúo de Mandopop llamado Sweety y debutaron en 2003. En el momento de su debut, tanto Tseng como Liu tenían solo 14 años. Sweety estuvo activa desde 2003 hasta 2006 y el dúo lanzó 3 álbumes de estudio y 2 bandas sonoras, pero Sweety se mantuvo en pausa como grupo desde 2007, cuando Liu fue a París a estudiar unos años, mientras que Tseng ha continuado con su carrera en solitario. Además de cantar, ambas miembros también han actuado en series de cine y televisión. Desde que fue solista, Tseng ha aparecido y protagonizado en numerosas series de televisión en Taiwán y China continental. Actualmente tiene contrato con HIM International Music. En 2017, Joanne relanzó su carrera como cantante al lanzar su MV debut en solitario, once años después de que Sweety lanzara su último álbum. Dramas *All is Well (TTV/GTV-MediaCorp, 2019-2020) * Attention, Love! (EBC, 2017) * Refresh Man (SETTV, 2016) * Marry Me, or Not? (CTV, 2015) * Love or Spend (SETTV, 2015) cameo * Be With You (SETTV, 2015) cameo * Dear Mom (SETTV, 2014) * True Love 365 (CTV, 2013) * Ti Amo Chocolate (SET, 2012) * Men Dang Fu Bu Dui (CTV, 2011) * In Time With You (GTV, 2011) cameo * Liu Mang Xiao Zhang (CTV, 2010) * Full Count (FTV, 2007) * E Nu Ah Chu (CTS, 2007) * Dreams Link (Hunan TV, 2007) * Tai Yang De Nu Er (CTS, 2007) cameo * The Magicians of Love (TTV, 2006) * Mr. Fighting (TTV, 2005) * Chinese Paladin (CTV/CBG-TCS, 2005) cameo * The Doctor (SETTV, 2005) cameo * Top on the Forbidden City (CTS, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Diamond'' tema para Summer's Desire (2018) *''The Mermaid'' tema para Summer's Desire (2018) *''Guess'' tema para Attention, Love! (2017) *''Love's Forever (junto a Real)'' tema para Marry Me! (2015) *''So Close'' tema para Marry Me, or Not? (2015) *''Hello, Stranger'' tema para Full Count (2007) *''This Kind of Feeling is Love (OST ver.)'' tema para Dreams Link(2007) Películas * Fox Fairy (2012) * 20 30 40 (2004) cameo Programas de TV * iWalker (SET Metro, 2014) * University (CTi Variety, 2014) * TVBS Hot News (TVBS, 2011) * Delicious Food All Over the World (SET Metro, 2007-2011) * Guess (CTV, 2006) * Game Attack (Star Chinese Channel, 2006) * Ultimate Victory (TTV, 2005-2006) * Crazy Arcade (Azio TV, 2005) Vídeos Musicales * Queenie Lin - Too Silly (2004) * Achel Chang - Now Now (2006) * Abin Fang - In My Arms (2012) * Calvin Chen How Has Love Been (2014) * Power Station - Only You (2016) Discografía 'Taiwan' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo M-Pop:' Sweety (2003-2007) Hiatus *'Educación:' Drama y Teatro en Universidad Nacional de Artes de Taiwan (Graduada) *'Idiomas:' Mandarín e inglés *'Habilidades:' Piano, flauta y violín *'Aficiones:' Cantar y escuchar música *Joanne Tseng pertenece a la etnia Atayal, (tribu indígena de Taiwán). *Su padre fue el director de una escuela y después de su jubilación, entrenador de tenis. Su madre es maestra de primaria. *En un principio ella era la protagonista femenina de Love Buffet junto a Calvin Chen y Aaron Yan pero debido a su ocupada agenda lo dejó. * Había rumores de que se encontraba en una relación con Calvin Chen pero ambos dijeron que eran sólo amigos. * Hubo fuertes rumores de que se encontraba en una relacion con Aaron Yan. Enlaces *Blog *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Weibo *Instagram *Facebook Galería Joanne Tseng-1.jpg Joanne Tseng-2.jpg Joanne Tseng-3.jpg Joanne Tseng-4.jpg Joanne Tseng-6.jpg Joanne Tseng-5.jpg Joanne Tseng-7.jpg Joanne Tseng-8.jpg Videografía Joanne Tseng - Light Up|Light Up Joanne Tseng - Guess|Guess Joanne Tseng - So close|So Close Joanne Tseng - The Wonderland|The Wonderland Categoría:HIM International Music Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz